


A Lot Of Neo For A Big Penny

by DudeManWriter



Category: RWBY
Genre: Butt Expansion, F/F, Futanari, Smut, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeManWriter/pseuds/DudeManWriter
Summary: Neo meets a very curvy robot girl and spends the day eating with her, growing with her before having a very intimate time with her
Relationships: Neopolitan/Penny Polendina
Kudos: 22





	A Lot Of Neo For A Big Penny

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was commissioned by Disturbed_Yui over on DeviantArt. I picked up a couple of emergency commissions lately, so I'll be very busy with those, just in case there's anything in particular that you guys are waiting for.

It was a nice and sunny day out in the city of Vale, the perfect day for Neo to be enjoying a nice, large and completely legitimately acquired ice cream. Sure, it was one of the dozen or so she had already eaten, but it was hot today and Neo needed the help cooling down. Now, if only her corset would stop being so uncomfortably tight. That was when she reached back with one hand to loosen it off a little, giving her belly a little bit more room as it peeked out beneath her corset. Feeling much better, Neo kept walking until she rounded a corner and spotted a very interesting sight. It was a good-looking red-haired girl walking down the street, looking adorable and innocent up top with her fairly modest-looking grey old-fashioned blouse. However, her overalls skirt seemed to barely drape over a pair of thick thighs squished into frilly black stockings, and a butt that seemed concealed to the public eye, but Neo spotted the slightest hint of cute pink panties showing. As the girl walked, Neo watched as the girl’s wide hips sashayed, revealing hints of the girl’s plump and jiggling rear. Neo liked what she saw, and she wanted to see more of it. She shoved the last of the ice cream into her mouth in one go, before sidling on up next to the cute girl. Neo quickly typed out a message on her scroll and tapped the bottom-heavy girl on the shoulder.

‘Hey Cutie, you doing anything later? Cause I can think of something I wanna do later,” the message read. The red-haired girl quickly read the message and grinned.

“Why thank you,” the girl said. “I also find you attractive and would like to spend time with you.” Neo was emboldened by this and was working on typing up another flirty message when the girl continued talking. “Your large, round stomach is very cute, and I think it would look even cuter if it was larger. I would like to take you to eat and make your stomach bigger.” The girl reached over and began to rub Neo’s bloated belly through her corset, occasionally grazing her fingers across the small patches of bare and exposed skin. Neo froze up, her mind trying to properly comprehend what the girl was saying as she changed her message.

‘Wait, you’re into that kind of stuff?’ Neo’s message asked. The girl nodded.

“That is correct. Bigger is better, as others say, and it is most easily achieved by eating a lot of food. It is why I enjoy having such a large rear,” the girl explained, patting her plump rear to emphasise her point. Neo thought for a moment. The girl was right, that bigger rear was definitely nice. If making it bigger meant eating, then going eating with her was definitely a good idea. Sure, there was a chance it could backfire and she could end up huge before the other girl grew any larger, but Neo wasn’t exactly thinking logically when there was a chance at seeing this girl grow an even larger rear.

‘Alright, I’m in. Oh, btw, I’m Neo. You got a name, cutie patootie?’ Neo asked with a quickly typed message.

“My name is Penny. Does the ‘Neo’ in your name refer to ice cream, like the ice cream on your cheek?” the red-haired girl asked, before using her thumb to wipe Neo’s cheek clean and have the tiny bit of ice cream for herself. Neo gave a sort of non-committal shrug for an answer as she and Penny went off for food.

The first stop was a burger joint fairly close to where Neo and Penny met. Penny just seemed to have an uncanny knowledge of where it was, along with a long list of other restaurants. It was as if she was a walking GPS or something. Still, Neo couldn’t exactly complain. After all, they did get here very quickly.

“Do not worry, my new attractive and mute friend, I will order a meal for you. I will also pay for it as well, so do not worry,” Penny chirped as she marched up to the counter while Neo found a booth for the two of them.

‘This is just getting better and better’, Neo thought, with a devious grin slipping onto her face, ‘If she’s paying, I’m taking full advantage of this.’ Before long, Penny was back with two large burgers, with two large stacks of fries and two large strawberry milkshakes. The burgers and fries were impressive enough, but the milkshake was, frankly, ridiculous. It was called a ‘large’, but that title didn’t do the drink in front of her justice. It must have been the length of Neo’s forearm and quite a bit wider. Neo was going to enjoy this.

As Neo worked her way through her meal, it dawned on her that she was already very full from her mountain of ice cream before meeting Penny. Cramming all of this into her mouth only made things worse. Her belly was incredibly full by the time she was done, and she needed to undo her corset even more, making it so loosened that it was barely worth keeping on. Penny seemed to be doing much better, her belly barely even making a bump in her outfit. With her meal finished, Neo leaned back, basking in gastronomical satisfaction as she rubbed her belly. A small, quiet burp slipped past Neo’s lips, catching Penny’s attention.

“Neo, do you require a belly rub?” Penny asked sweetly. Neo nodded and Penny came around the table, planting her plump rump on the seat next to Neo and gently massaging Neo’s belly. “Let me know when you would like to go to the next place,” Penny stated. Eventually, Neo was feeling better, and so the pair stepped out of the burger joint. Before they made it to the pizza place that was next on Penny’s food binge tour, Neo took a moment to remove her corset, as she was able to tell that it was only going to get less and less necessary as the day went on.

A few hours later, and Penny and Neo were slumped back in their seats at a quiet ice cream parlour, with the massive bowls they had just emptied sitting before them. Neo was a belching mess, barely able to go three seconds without needing to let out a burp, even with Penny’s belly rub helping to soothe her belly, which had been gurgling up a storm for the last… three stops? Five? It was hard to tell at this point, the whole day had become a blur thanks to the haze of gluttony. Neo was on the verge of a food coma, and however many stops the pair had made, it was very easy to tell from the state of Neo that it had been a lot. Her belly was taut and round, large enough to look like Neo had swallowed a beach ball whole. Neo’s belt and pants were undone, giving her gargantuan gut just that little bit more room. Of course, Neo was going to need more than a little bit of room for this belly. Despite having eaten just as much as Neo, Penny’s belly was still covered by her outfit, despite how much larger it was. In fact, Penny barely even seemed to react to the mountains of food she had eaten, while Neo was struggling to even think properly, let alone move around comfortably.

“Neo, are you feeling okay?” Penny asked, a hint of concern in her voice. Neo shrugged, not really having the brainpower to come up with a real answer. “Oh dear. I think it would be a good idea for you to rest,” Penny then said as she hopped up out of her seat. Even in her dazed state, Neo could still appreciate Penny’s skirt being pushed up by her belly, revealing some more bared thick thigh and more pudgy rear. As Penny helped Neo up, Penny gave Neo a shoulder to lean on as she staggered out of the ice cream parlour, cradling an angry-sounding belly. “Do not worry, Neo, I will get us to a hotel room and I will make you feel better,” Penny reassured as she guided Neo through Vale. Neo could tell that there were plenty of eyes on her. How could they not be? She was very attention-grabbing, having her massive, pale belly out for everyone to see as she burped constantly and loudly. Of course, even if it wasn’t Neo they were staring at, they would still be staring in her direction if they were looking at Penny flashing everyone as she walked along, not looking like she had a care in the world about her indecency.

Once the pair were finally at the hotel, Penny sat Neo down on the king-sized bed and Neo took the opportunity to flop over on her side, sinking into the surprisingly nice and comfortable mattress as she let out more burps and silent groans. As Neo lay there, Penny went to work, rubbing Neo’s belly and making her feel even better than the other belly rubs after each meal. Maybe needing it so badly, and receiving it while laying now nice and comfortably, was making it feel so much better. Neo felt downright heavenly as Penny massaged and rubbed her belly, her head spinning with pleasure, which was building and building, before Neo finally fell into a food coma, passing out and quietly sleeping while Penny kept rubbing her belly, helping Neo digest her food faster.

As Neo slept, the mountains of food she and Penny ate really began to affect her. Before Penny’s own eyes, Neo began to grow. The growth was focused pretty much entirely on her rear and her thighs, with a little bit helping widen out her hips. Her pants were already a slim fit, but as she grew, her pants grew snugger and snugger, tighter and tighter. Before long, they were straining to contain the rapidly growing Neo. Seams were splitting, fabric was tearing, all to try and get out of the way of Neo’s increasing mass. It was all in vain though, as Neo’s growing thighs and rear destroyed her pants and plain white panties, completely ruining them as they surged free of their constraints. She seemed to rise into the air as her thighs and rear lifted her up as they grew. Eventually, Neo was completely bare below the waist, her pants tattered ruins beneath her as she slept.

That is not to say that nothing happened to Penny. After all, she ate almost as much as Neo, she just had not started the day with a dozen ice creams. Of course, Penny started off larger than Neo, so her plump rump had a head start on Neo’s previously perky posterior. The extra ice creams that Neo had helped her catch up, but Penny’s growth was still very impressive. Without pants in the way, Penny’s rear basically grew unimpeded, pouring out under her skirt and raising it up, going well beyond indecent as the massive pale hemispheres of her rear pushed her skirt up and stretched her cute pink panties to their limits. It wasn’t long before they were pulled past their limits, bursting and falling down, useless and torn. Penny also began to rise up, her pillowy rear’s increasing padding pushing her up. Fortunately, she also seemed to be growing taller, as she didn’t seem to have any trouble reaching the ground. Neo seemed to be growing taller too, her chunky legs extending down to the foot of the bed, making her at least a foot taller, if not more.

A little while later, Neo awoke to this incredibly unexpected sight. She was a little bit conflicted as to how she felt about this. She had an incredible rear that almost no other human could compare to. Almost, because Penny also seemed to be as bottom-heavy as she was. Unfortunately, her favourite pair of pants were ruined. It was nothing an illusion couldn’t cover up, but it was still a real shame to lose a nice pair of pants, even if it was to gain such a magnificent rear. Neo sat up on the bed, her movements getting Penny’s attention.

“Oh, Neo, are you feeling better?” Penny asked sweetly as if she wasn’t currently exposing her massive rear to Neo, and as if Neo wasn’t doing the same as well. Neo nodded in response as she patted down the remains of her pants trying to find her scroll. Eventually, she found it, and she tapped out a message for Penny.

‘Need me to pick up some replacement clothes? I bet you don’t wanna be walking around with that fat ass out for everyone to see,’ Neo’s message read.

“That is very kind of you, but I do not wish to have new clothes yet,” Penny stated. “Instead, I would like for us to enjoy our newly improved bodies.” Neo put on a lewd grin as she tapped out a response on her scroll.

‘In that case, hold this while I slip into something more comfortable.’ As she handed the scroll and the message off to Penny, Neo hopped up out of bed, a slightly more difficult task with her expanded body throwing off her balance slightly, but it was still manageable. Neo then snapped her fingers and her illusions kicked in, replacing her jacket top with just a lacy pink bra hugging her perky breasts. This had Penny’s eyes wide open with surprise and excitement.

“You are very attractive. I am very glad to have met you,” Penny said, before stripping herself. Once she was nude, Neo spotted something she didn’t expect to see on Penny. Penny had a cock, rigid and ridged, and it appeared to be a perfectly average length, even if the rest of her lower body made it seem small by comparison. It was Neo’s turn to have a surprised look on her face, but she hardly had an issue with it, it was just unexpected. Neo came over to the bed and lay down on it, as Penny clambered atop her, with both of the girls looking straight at each other’s erogenous zones. Penny lowered herself down, low enough to bury her head between Neo’s enormous thighs and low enough to slip her cock into Neo’s mouth. Penny’s cock was hot in Neo’s mouth, aroused and ready for Neo to suck on. As Neo began blowing Penny, there was a sudden jolt of pleasure that ran up Neo’s spine as she felt Penny’s tongue begin to explore her core. Neo let out soundless moans as Penny pleasured her, while Neo’s head was squished between Penny’s pillowy thigh as she sucked Penny’s cock. Neo was also in the perfect position to enjoy Penny’s massive rear. Neo squeezed and groped at the soft mass, marvelling as her hands sunk deep into Penny’s fat. The pleasure of Penny’s tongue diving into Neo’s core was building and filling Neo’s whole body. From the muffled noises that Penny was making, it was clear that she was enjoying the work Neo was doing on her cock. Penny’s cock began to swell and twitch in Neo’s mouth as Neo kept sucking. Neo felt herself getting closer and closer to what felt like it was going to be a mind-blowing orgasm. Neo was already shaking from excitement and pleasure when Penny’s cock began to leak precum. As it hit Neo’s tongue, Neo paused for a moment, surprised at the taste. It was surprisingly sweet and similar to marshmallow, which made Neo raise an eyebrow at the unique taste. Before Neo could think any further, the pleasure in her core had built up to such a point that she could feel herself hitting a point of no return. Then, all of a sudden, Neo came, feeling it in every fibre in her expanded body. Her back arched and every muscle in her body tensed up, getting a tighter grip on Penny’s rear and squeezing her thighs in tighter against Penny’s head. Then, Penny’s cock began to throb as more precum came out, giving Neo a moment’s notice before Penny’s cock began to pump its sweet and sugary tasting load into Neo’s mouth. Neo was so enamoured by the taste that she barely even registered the fact that she was drinking it all in, and she barely even noticed how much it was at first. When Neo finished her orgasm and Penny brought her head up, Neo could hear Penny’s low moans of pleasure with every throb of her cock pumping more and more down Neo’s throat. That was when Neo started to notice that her stomach was starting to feel full again. It wasn’t an unwelcome feeling, but it did leave Neo worrying about how much of a load Penny had.

When Penny finally finished coming, having pumped herself dry, Neo’s stomach felt heavy and full, and Neo was feeling not too far off how she felt after the countless meals she ate yesterday. Once Penny extracted herself from Neo, Neo could tell where that feeling was coming from. Her belly, previously dwarfed by her now titanic thighs, was now a large, round potbelly. It wasn’t as large as it was after her ludicrous binge session before she went to sleep, but it felt heavier as if Penny’s cum was sitting heavier in her stomach or like it was making her feel more bloated. She sat up slowly, still not fully used to her larger body and not wanting to disturb her refilled belly. Meanwhile, Penny got into position to lay next to Neo on the bed. Penny reached over and went back to rubbing Neo’s belly, which was very much in need of rubbing now. Neo let out a sigh of relief as Penny went to work, her head rolling back as the pleasure from her orgasm rolled around in her head, leaving a dazed, blissful look on her face.

“Did you enjoy yourself, Neo?” Penny asked. Neo nodded slowly. “I am glad that you have enjoyed yourself. Also, I would like to add that you are even more attractive with your larger body.” With that, Neo leant up, cupped Penny’s face with a hand and kissed her. It was a brief kiss, but it said plenty from Neo to Penny. It said that Neo loved it too, and she was ready for more later on.


End file.
